


Hard Out Here [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Fanvids, Feminism, Gen, lilly allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: A tribute to Joan Holloway Harris and Peggy Olson, my favorite stone cold bitches in all of Mad MenSong: "Hard Out Here," by Lilly Allen





	Hard Out Here [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> So technically this is gen, but I won't deny that some Joan/Peggy undertones snuck their way in there, and if that's how you view it, I wholeheartedly encourage you in your shipping.
> 
> Warnings for sexual violence, general sexism, frequent use of the word "bitch," and women who are, at times, almost too beautiful to look directly at
> 
> I'm gay. this video was made by a gay. making it only made me gayer.


End file.
